


Lovergirl

by Multifandom_King66



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Janis Sarkisian Needs a Hug, Lesbian Character, Regina George needs a hug, Soulmates, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_King66/pseuds/Multifandom_King66
Summary: On Janis's 16th birthday she wakes up to a voice in her brain, and its not who she was expecting.*Summary, tags, and rating may change.*
Relationships: Damian Hubbard & Janis Sarkisian, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but in honor of Mean Girls Day I wanted to do a post! This is just part of one of the many WIPs I've been doing in my absence. 
> 
> Au: Janis and Regina go to the same school, but they never really got along (everything's the same, they were just never friends and the space alien thing never happened)
> 
> When you wake up on your 16th birthday you can hear your soulmate, but you can never hear their name or recognise their voice until your first kiss.

_ Fuck _ , Janis thought as she hit her head when waking up. She knew she really needed to move her bed away from the sloped ceiling in her room, but it just never happened. 

_ Well, good morning to you too _ , a sleepy voice sounded. 

_ What the fuck? _ Janis asked, flipping on the light switch to search for the intruder.

_ Hate to break it to you buddy, but I didn't break into your house. Apparently we're soulmates. _

_ Oh yeah _ . That. How was she supposed to start her first conversation with the love of her life?

_ That's flattering, _ the voice laughed,  _ you do realize I can still hear you, right? _

_ Uh, yeah. I should probably go get ready for school I guess.  _

_ Same. Also, happy birthday. _

Then, as if hanging up a call phone, the voice was gone. Despite having "known" the voice for less than 5 minutes, she already missed the calming presence.

* * *

"Tell me all about her!" Janis's mom said before she even got a chance to say good morning. 

"Chill, mom," Janis laughed. "I literally just talked to her for the first time. I know nothing about her yet!"

"I know, but I'm just so excited! My baby's all grown up!" 

"Ugh, feelings. Gross." Janis said. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek as the doorbell rang. "Damian's here, got to go, love you."

The door was barely closed before Damian was waggling his eyebrows and looking at Janis expectantly. 

"Did you hear her? What did she sound like? What did you talk about?" 

She flicked the back of his head. "What? No happy birthday first?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry. Happy birthday, m'lady. Now cut the crap and tell me about it!"

"Fine!" she laughed. "I heard her, but we didn't really talk much. She just wished me a happy birthday then left." 

"Well, I'm sure you'll talk more later!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going so we can get coffee on the way!"

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted.

* * *

Despite Janis having to answer the questions thrown at her about her soulmate, she had a relatively quiet morning. It wasn't until halfway through English that the voice spoke again. 

_ Hey, loverboy, I'm bored as hell. Tell me a story or something to keep me sane through class. _

Janis's eyes widened while she (quietly) thought about what to do.

_ You... You do know I'm a girl right? _

_ I have to go. _

The connection shut before she could even process what had happened.

_ Hey! Wait!  _

It was too late though. Janis felt like she was yelling at a shadow. 

_ Good job, Janis. You fucked up already _

* * *

_ Hey!  _ Radio silence.  _ I know we're not really talking right now. Or you're not really talking to me. Something like that.  _ Smooth, Janis.  _ Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm not what you were expecting. But I'm here when you're ready. Being away from you hurts me, and I imagine you feel the same.  _

…

_ Hey. I miss you. I'm still here for you.  _

…

_ Hi, it's me again. I understand that you want to think in peace. If you're ever ready to talk, let me know. I'll leave you be until then. _


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, you've been moping for like 2 weeks. Let's go to the mall or something!" Damian suggested. 

"I'm not really in the mood." Janis sighed. 

"It's cute how you think you have a choice in the matter. You need to get out of the house sometime and if I have to kidnap you, then so be it."

"Fine."

Janis honestly felt bad for Damian. He was making the effort to help her, but there was nothing he could do, which was something neither teen was used to. Their entire lives it had been Janis&Damian. When Janis got bullied for being a lesbian, Damian was there to shave the side of her head during a breakdown. Janis was there as a shoulder to cry on when he got outed as gay to his homophobic father, causing him to leave. Now there was a new woman, who brought new problems that neither knew how to deal with. All he could really do was take her to the pretzel place at the mall and make up absurd stories about the people who passed by to try and cheer her up. 

"He's here on a shopping spree to feel better about himself after finding out that his girlfriend's soulmate was his ex-stepdad." A story that would've normally made her laugh almost obnoxiously loud only brought out a dry chuckle.

_ Hey _ .

"Hey, Damian. I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air," Janis stated abruptly, even though it sounded more like a question. The boy looked confused, but nodded sensing that this was important. 

_ Look, I'm sorry. I'm just so confused. I'm not a lesbian, I like guys. _

Janis felt her face fall. Of course the one person who was supposed to love and accept her, couldn't even love her. Only she would have luck that bad. 

_ That's, that's ok.  _ She lied.  _ I have to go, but maybe we can talk more later. Get to know each other? _

_ I'd like that a lot. I really am sorry. _

Janis couldn't even bring herself to reply. She forced the connection closed. The stinging winter air did nothing to help hold back the tears forming in her eyes. By the time Damian found her, she was silently crying. 

"Damian, she hates me."

"No, no, no!" He exclaimed, "I'm sure she doesn't hate you, love. What happened?" 

"I ruined everything. She should've had some fucking amazing life with an amazing guy, yet she's stuck with me!"

He looked like he was about to say something, but instead kept quiet and sadly shook his head. "Aww, honey," He soothed, rubbing her back as the tears kept falling.

* * *

_ So then I said "Fuck off, dickhead! No one cares that got laid at a party last weekend!" _

Janis let out an undignified snort, which caused even more laughter from the two.  _ What did he say? _

_ Nothing! He just stood there gaping at me! _ _He didn't even give me detention!_ Another round of laughter.

Janis honestly didn't know what to make of her (strictly platonic) relationship with her soulmate. Things were still slightly awkward between them, but since that day at the mall, they slowly got better. It got to the point where they even considered each other to be friends. They unintentionally set time every night to have a conversation and talk about their days.

During that time, Janis got to know the mysterious voice in her head. She learned that her soulmate is in the same grade as her and attends the same high school. She only lives with her mom, but they don't have a good relationship.

_ I have to go get ready for my date tonight. Talk to you later! _

And that. Janis learned that her soulmate is a super popular, super straight girl with an equally popular and straight boyfriend. Janis is, in fact, neither of those things. The girl assured her that it was no problem- " _ My two best friends are gay, of course I don't mind. _ " Janis did have a problem, though.

The more she talked to her, the more she wanted to talk in person. When the other girl laughed at one of her jokes, Janis found that she would do anything to hear that noise again. While the voice talked about her boyfriend, the teen just had to clench her fists and listen to her talk. 

Janis was completely, totally fucked and could do nothing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on either one or two more chapter before ending this fic. I may do a follow up story or one shot after just because of how I have the ending written, but I'll see what ends up happening.


End file.
